The Line Begins To Blur
by MadAnge
Summary: Hermione opens a 'cathouse' in Hogsmeade. She doesn't normally sleep with the clients, but makes an exception for Severus. What happens in the aftermath? HGSS, AU.
1. Breaking Ground

A/N: I know, I should totally be updating my other stories but this plot bunny began attacking me, see, and so I had to appease it! At any rate, I'm writing updates for the other two and I really hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Hermione laughed as Ginny took a bow from yet another birthday gift and stuck it to the older girl's head. "I can't believe that you're legally an adult now!"

"Stop saying that!" Hermione giggled and tore the wrapping from her last present. It was a set of rare alchemical books from the Headmaster. She smiled warmly as she stroked the books reverently and surveyed her birthday haul. She had received gift certificates for Flourish and Blotts, as well as Madam Malkin's and Gladrags from Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys and Harry, books from Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick, an elaborate silver necklace from Ginny, a few muggle books and a cheque from her parents, and a miscellany of cards, candy and trinkets from other classmates.

"You know, I am going to make you wear that for the whole day," Ginny smirked, waving a hand towards the collage of bows and ribbons from the presents that she stuck to her friend's head.

"You wouldn't," Hermione retorted in a mock-horrified voice. Ginny's face turned dead serious.

"Oh, I would." Hermione eyed her warily for a moment before the redhead burst into laughter and she joined in. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I plan on visiting Hogsmeade to do some shopping today, and maybe nip off to Diagon Alley for a time."

"Damn you! I wish I could do that without needing a damn pass!" Hermione knew there was no malice in Ginny's words and grinned broadly. "Well, I've gotta run," she said as she slid from Hermione's bed and onto her feet.

"Another 'date' with your mystery man?" Hermione teased. Ginny blushed and winked at her.

"Maybe something like that." She put her hand up to silence the question she knew was coming. "I will tell you soon enough who he is," she grinned before saying her good byes and leaving the birthday girl to herself.

Hermione lay back on her bed and stretched out, yawning. She had really wanted to sleep in later, but Ginny woke her up early, demanding that she open her presents. She didn't mind it in the least; Ginny was her best friend – no, she was more than that… She was practically a sister to Hermione. The two were never really close until the summer before when they fought side-by-side in the war against Voldemort, followed by the time they spent helping to heal the injured in the aftermath. The pair took to talking to one another to pass the time, but ended up confiding their secrets, fears and dreams to the other. The bond they formed helped them both through the difficult healing and rebuilding efforts, and had only grown stronger ever since.

But Hermione had a secret she wasn't willing to tell her younger friend just yet. It wasn't that she was hiding anything, or that she was afraid to tell Ginny; it was really that she wanted to stay focused and get this started off without any hindrances or doubts. She could work through anything that came up later. For now, she was going to get dressed and get down to business.

* * *

By late afternoon Hermione sat on a transfigured chair in the parlor of the shop she had bought. She had been saving up for a short while until her parents decided that when she turned of age (in the wizarding world) they would supply her the funding. She had converted the muggle cheque to wizard money and was able to buy the location with quite a bit left over for furnishing and supplying. She felt a bit guilty since her parents believed her to be opening a bookstore. She shook off the feeling and set to cleaning the place before she had to be back at Hogwarts by 9:00pm. At least she would have tomorrow to get a bit more work done before classes resumed on Monday.

The place she had chosen was only the second she had seen that day, but was perfect. It was located at the end of the street that housed Madam Puddifoot's and had a small empty dirt lot in the front surrounded by a wooden fence. It had originally been a bed and breakfast, but the owners had just moved their business out of the wizard village and she was the first to have seen it after it became available. The large oak doors opened to a comfortable foyer with large rooms on either side, backed by a kitchen and dining room. In the center stood a staircase with balconies at the middle plateau and the top that faced the entry and upstairs housed seven bedrooms and a study. She hired a crew of magical builders to create the image she held in her mind, and they came over the next morning after she had breakfast with her friends in the great hall.

She had the doorways for the two main rooms enlarged so that anyone standing at the middle of the stairs could see who was in each of the rooms, and had the kitchen and dining room entrances from the two large rooms closed off. Instead she had a staircase put in leading directly into the dining room from the study and a hidden door behind the stairs. A bar was put into the room on the left of the foyer and the fireplace from the other was made larger and more elegant. The walls and floor were covered in dark wood, with the walls being stained a deep burgundy while the floor was covered in an almost black stain. Once the rooms upstairs were carpeted in the plushest shag she could find, the crew went on their way and she returned to Hogwarts a minute before curfew exhausted.

She walked into her dorm only to find Ginny waiting impatiently on her bed. Before she could even register enough brainpower for a greeting Ginny was upon her. "So? Where did you go? What did you get? After two days I'm going nuts!"

She grinned softly at her friend while trying to keep her eyes open. "Gin, I'll play show and tell in the morning, I promise. But, right now…" she put her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned, "gods, right now I just want to sleep."

Ginny realized that her friend really was tired by watching her sway and stumble a little as she trudged toward the bed. "Okay," she sighed dramatically as she stood. "But you better know that I will be in here first thing in the morning!"

Hermione giggled tiredly and smiled at her friend. "I look forward to it. Night, Gin."

"Night, Mione."

* * *

True to her word Ginny was bouncing on her bed early the next morning. Hermione showed her a couple of the robes she had purchased while in Diagon Alley before finally dragging her down with the others for breakfast. The week seemed to crawl by; even the mountains of homework that usually made time fly for her made every second feel like several minutes. Halfway through the week she found the solution – the sooner she got her work done, the sooner she was free to peruse catalogs and choose the furnishings and décor for the business. She also wrote up an ad to post in The Daily Prophet for possible employees.

The last couple of days passed swiftly and Saturday morning found her standing in black underwear with stockings within a room, furnished with only a full-length mirror, altering her appearance. She had taken the center bedroom as her own room and was itching to decorate it, but she had interviews to conduct. She spelled her hair a deep wine red and flecked her eyes with emerald green before using a make-up charm she had learned from Ginny. It lined her eyes in black kohl with slight cat-like peaks at the edge, and turned her lips a shade or two lighter than her hair. The soft foundation was highlighted and shaded to make her face more defined and the effect made her look older and more sophisticated.

Lacing up her black high-heeled boots and wasp-waisted corset, she slipped on a tight black floor-length robe with high slits up the side and headed downstairs. She entered the Lounge (as she had so named the room off to the right) and straightened the few furnishings she had bought. A copy of The Prophet sat on a small side table, folded open so she could see her ad.

--------------------------------------------

ATTENTION SINGLE WITCHES!  
Looking to expand your Gringott's  
account? Well, look no further! If  
you are fun, outgoing, single and want  
to make good money in a safe place  
then come see us! You must be clean,  
open-mined, attractive and of legal age.

NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY!

Interviews will be held at 10 o'clock  
Saturday morning…

------------------------------------------

Her attention was diverted by the sound of a girl talking outside. She walked outside and took a look around what was once a ruddy dirt lot. The wooden fence had been changed into a high wrought-iron masterpiece, all thickly woven with ivy except the entryway. Soft grass on either side of the stone walkway was interrupted by weeping willows, benches and fountains, and the house was edged in all color of roses. Hermione beamed at the young wizard who had offered his horticultural help and he blushed softly before turning to face the girl who had arrived. Hermione walked over and offered her hand.

"Hello! I'm Madame X."

The girl smiled and shook her hand softly. "Greetings, Madame, I am Rose."

"Do come inside, Rose, and join me for some tea." Hermione turned and swept up to the house, leading the girl to the Lounge and offering her a seat on the black velvet couch. Once she had poured tea for them both, Hermione sat in a high wing back chair across the small table from her.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 20," Rose responded as she sipped her tea delicately. _She's already passed the 'looks' part of the interview_, Hermione mused as she took in the girl's appearance. Clad in strappy black stilettos, a black circle skirt and a dark green corset-style blouse, Rose conducted herself in a most refined manner. Her thick black hair was pulled into a neat blouse and her blue eyes were lined in a smoky grey. Her red lips befitting her name were curved in a smile as she set her teacup down.

"Have you ever worked in a, well--"

"A brothel?" The girl supplied and nodded. "Yes, I was familiar with the terms in your ad."

"Oh, good," Hermione smiled and sighed a breath of relief. "Where have you worked before?"

"At a ranch in America. I worked there for about 3 years before returning here, but I have not had much luck in finding a reputable place of work."

"I am glad to hear you have such experience! Are you familiar with the more extreme forms of pleasure?"

"Oh, yes! We had many clients out there visit for their various fetishes, and I'm sure I've seen some of the craziest!"

"Well, I think you are perfect for our place! Welcome to the family, Rose," Hermione smiled warmly at the girl who broke out into a broad grin. "Would you, er, be willing to perhaps help me with hiring other girls?"

"Oh, that would be no problem at all, Madame!"

Hermione sighed in relief and thanked the girl.

* * *

As the afternoon came and passed many more girls were interviewed. When the final girl was chosen Hermione instructed them to meet her back there the next morning to begin furnishing and assist her with hiring help. Bidding them good night she sent them off, returned her appearance to normal and made it to Hogwarts in time for dinner. She had not realized how hungry she was until she stepped into the great hall and all the delicious smells washed over her. Squeezing onto the bench between Ginny and Neville she began piling a mountain of food on her plate.

"Damn, girl! You're starting to act like Ron," Ginny laughed out and Ron looked up from his plate with a look on his face that clearly said, '_what about me?_'

Hermione just smiled and dug in to her mashed potatoes. Ginny finished eating and headed back to the dorm while Hermione plowed through two pieces of chocolate pie. With her stomach reaching its breaking point she lazily made her way up to her dorm only to find her bed once again occupied by her fiery friend.

"Dammit, Gin!"

"Ha! So? Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"The new lover you are so obviously sneaking off to see all weekend! I'm not even going to believe that you are just _off shopping_ all day two weekends in a row with only three articles of clothing to show for it!" Ginny smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, pleased with herself.

Hermione leaned against one of the bedposts and sighed. "It's not a new lover, Gin, but you honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." She walked over next to the younger girl and fell back on the bed with her eyes closed, her body luxuriating in the feel of its softness.

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

Hermione opened one eye and looked at the girl. "I opened a whorehouse in Hogsmeade."

Ginny eyed her for a moment before smirking. Hermione mimicked the girl's earlier stance as she sat up. "Okay, fine, don't tell me. But I'll find out what you're up to!" she threatened playfully. Hermione responded with hysterical laughter as Lavender and Parvati walked into the room.

"Look, be up and ready by 9 o'clock tomorrow morning and I will get a pass to take you out with me."

Ginny beamed and threw her arms around Hermione. "See you in the morning!" was all she called out as she bounded out of the room. Hermione just smiled and quickly changed into her pajamas, falling asleep before she even recalled lying down in bed.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write more, but I had to stop here. I really hope you like it so far! Please, review. It really is what makes us authors keep writing! 


	2. What's In A Name?

A/N: I started a group where I'll be unleashing my plot bunnies for those of you who would like to use them. The link is in my profile, and I hope to see some of you there, even if you've never written before!

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Ginny landed at the bottom of the stairs as the clock struck 9; at the same moment Hermione stepped inside the Gryffindor common room waving Ginny's pass.

"Damn, you already got it?"

Hermione nodded as a grin split her face. "Of course! I've been up since 7. I'm more surprised _you're_ actually up and ready."

"Shut it," Ginny shot back and stuck out her tongue. The two girls laughed and Hermione pushed the portrait open once more, gesturing for her counterpart to exit. Ginny bounded over to her and out of the room; when Hermione turned around the girl was halfway down the stairs.

"Fuck, dude! Wait up!" Hermione called out as she sprinted towards the stairs. Seamus, who was walking towards the common room door, turned to his best friend Dean.

"Did _Hermione Granger_ just say 'fuck'?"

* * *

The giggling girls turned right after entering Hogsmeade, closing in on their destination. "Ooh," Ginny whooped loudly. "Is this where your _lov-er_ lives?"

"Nope," was all Hermione said as they walked the last few feet to the posh building. She looked over at Ginny and waved a hand towards the structure. "This, dear Ginny, is my whorehouse."

Ginny looked at the house again, then back to Hermione and once more to the house. Raising a brow she looked at her friend, waiting for the punch line. When Hermione just grinned even bigger Ginny threw her hand up to her mouth, a loud gasp emanating from behind it. "Oh my GODS! Oh, for shit, Mione! I thought you were fucking _kidding_!"

"Come on," Hermione said suddenly, grabbing Ginny's arm and leading her through the gates, up to and inside of the house. Her gasps were amusing Hermione greatly, and so she gave the girl a tour of the entire house and answered all of the questions that wanted to burst out. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the other girls, which Hermione confirmed by peeking through the peephole. The girls looked a little confused when she opened the door, but followed her into the Lounge and took seats, politely greeting Ginny as they did so.

"Welcome back, girls. As I can tell by your faces you are wondering who I am. I am still Madame X, but this is what I look like without appearance altering charms," she paused as the realization set in and the girls visibly relaxed. "As Rose and I explained yesterday, we are a family now. We will be living and working together and that is why it is imperative that we get along, which is also why you will be helping to choose the staff today. But, before we get into all of that, I would like you to meet my best friend Miz Gin. Gin, these are my girls: Rose," the girl smiled brightly and gave a little wave, "Kitty," a short black girl with bright green eyes, "Lizzy," a tall girl with platinum hair and fair skin covered in freckles and tattoos, "Ashley," a tiny Japanese girl dressed like a school girl, "Morgan," a voluptuous girl with red hair who would have passed for one of the Weasley's, "and Shell," a cheery-looking girl with softly tanned skin and oak-brown eyes who reminded Ginny of a mermaid.

"Hello, everyone," Ginny smiled at the girls and turned back to Hermione, but her attention was diverted by another knock on the door.

"That should be our first staff applicant of the day," she said happily while clapping her hands together.

* * *

The girls sat happily in various areas of the house as evening edged closer to night. They had just eaten their first dinner here after the hiring process was finally done. In the end they found a young man named Thomas for a bartender, a burly black man with one eye named Jim as a guard, an elderly witch named Kate as their cook, and her daughter Elise joined her mother as the maid. There was a little tension at dinner and it was cleared away quickly by Jim, who transfigured his fork into a spiked collar and joked about being their big scary bulldog. The girls laughed and he entertained them all with jokes and stories until everyone else began opening up as well. Neither Hermione nor Ginny wanted to leave, but they explained their situation (under an oath, of course) to the rest of the house. Kate chided them, saying that they had better head back and get plenty of rest for the morning's classes and the girls said their goodnights before hurrying off towards the castle.

* * *

"Miss Granger, kindly explain why you are late," came the dangerously silky voice of the potions master.

"I--"

"50 points from Gryffindor, and no more excuses."

Hermione gave Professor Severus Snape an annoyed look and held out a slip of parchment for him.

"This simply means that I will not give you detention for being late. But if you do not take your seat this instant I _will_ give you detention for further disruption of a learning environment," he sneered and swept up to the front of the class. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" She looked up at him just as her bottom touched the chair. "As you have missed most of the class, you get a zero for today."

Hermione seethed as Severus shot her a smirk before returning to his writing. Ron and Harry each nudged her softly and shot her questioning looks. She just shook her head and pulled out her potions text, quietly mumbling at the boys each time they were about to make a mistake with their potion. They rest of class passed quickly and Hermione was out the door before Severus could even think of opening his mouth.

"What was so important that you actually missed a class for it?" Ron asked as soon as they were completely out of the dungeons.

"Are you okay, Mione? Were you in the infirmary for something? Are you sick?" Harry asked, his concern growing with each question.

"No, no, stop worrying," she smiled warmly at her two friends. "I was with Professor Dumbledore – he wished to have tea and discuss my future."

"Oh, yeah? So what are you thinking about doing after this year?" Harry inquired, genuinely interested.

"I'm still not sure, but I'm narrowing it down a bit more now," _gods, it's a wonder I wasn't put into Slytherin_, she mused.

"You would make a great curse-breaker," Ron chimed in brightly.

"I know, but I don't know. I mean," she sighed and sat down as they reached their usual seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch, "There are many things I _could_ do and would be good at, but I don't want to just jump into something that I _might_ like and end up hating it."

Harry squeezed her around the shoulders in a one-armed hug. "Don't stress out over it, Mione. You'll figure it out. You never know, you might have an option you never considered before jump out and capture your heart."

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly, but he could see in her face just how much she really meant it. Ginny plopped down next to Hermione excitedly and the two made general conversation as they began eating. When the boys went off into a discussion about Quidditch with a few of their house mates Hermione leaned closed to Ginny and spoke in hushed tones. "I spoke to Dumbledore today after Charms, and he has agreed to let me stay there over the weekends," she whispered out excitedly.

"That's great!"

"That's not all – you're allowed to come down on non-Hogsmeade weekends, so long as you are back by curfew and it doesn't affect your prefect duties!"

Ginny let out a squeal of delight. "Oh my gods! And he knows what kind of place it is?"

Hermione nodded. "Since neither you nor I are 'working girls' he has no problem with it." She laughed as Ginny did a little dance of excitement. "When you're not busy keep a slip of parchment for name ideas and we can go over them with the girls on Saturday."

"Okay! Hey, what excuse did he give you for being gone all weekend?"

"That I'll be working on an independent project with his friend, Mr. Jonathan Brody III, who is well known for his research in medicinal potions for animals."

"I swear Dumbledore was really in Slytherin and has just always let us assume he was a Gryffindor," Ginny joked and winked at her friend.

"You're not the only one, Gin," Hermione replied and the two finished eating before returning to classes.

* * *

The week seemed to drag on, and the two girls were up early on Saturday morning, scrambling down the road to Hogsmeade. The house greeted them and they all got quickly settled in the study, pulling out bits of parchment to share their name ideas.

"Here's what we're going to do: each name will be read out loud and the ones that are a possibility will be written down on a new sheet. Then we can vote from there and decide on a keeper. Here," Hermione grabbed a hat she had brought with her and put her list in there, passing it to Lizzy on her left. "Put your list in there and pass it around, this way it's sort of anonymous and we don't have anyone feeling shy or embarrassed about what they put." After a minute the hat came back around to Hermione and she reached in deep, pulling out the first slip of parchment. "Okay, here we go…"

* * *

After two hours of talking, arguing, debating and contemplating, they had their final list of choices. Hermione mumbled a spell and tapped the paper with her wand, causing it to duplicate. Keeping one copy she handed the stack to Lizzy who took one and passed it on. "Mark off only one choice, guys!" She read over the sheet once more before choosing, placing her page in the hat and getting up to place the hat in the center of the room. Other footsteps soon followed and Ashley brought her the hat after putting in her choice. Everyone settled down as she tallied it all up and waited excitedly. After what seemed like an eternity she set down her quill and looked around the room at all the anxious faces.

"With the majority of the votes, I give you the simple, but elegant name of 'Madame's House of the Green Fairy'." There was excited chatter all over the room as everyone came together to work on the signs.

* * *

A/N: How was that so far? I totally had a name picked and I completely blanked out. 'The Green Fairy' is the nickname for the drink Absinthe, and I chose it for a multitude of reasons that really aren't so important. Argh, whatever. Anyways, please review! 


	3. Fashion Show

A/N: You guys are, seriously, the most awesome readers ever! Thanks a million for your reviews! I almost swallowed the plot bunny but decided to take a chance with it anyways and you guys have not once made me regret that! Keep it up!

Also, be sure to check out my group, HMSstranger on Yahoo! The link is in my profile.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this or else I'd be out spending my millions and billions of dollars!

* * *

Everyone stood outside of the House, Ginny and Hermione in hooded cloaks, and looked at their work. The spikes atop the wrought iron entrance gate were adorned with copper fairies in mischievous and erotic poses, green with mimicked oxidization. An elegant script, with its letters between the bars, scrawled out the name of the place and a pair of large lanterns hung on either side, their fairy occupants flitting around and glowing bright green. As dusk waned the House looked like something from a muggle fairy tale to Hermione, and they were all murmuring in enchanted awe. A hearty dinner followed their hard work and, immediately after, Ginny left to make it back to school in time. 

Hermione found the girl in the kitchen the next morning with Kate, who mentioned that Ginny had arrived roughly an hour earlier. Hermione smiled and sat at the table, chatting and eating as the rest of the House slowly rose and joined them. As the mess was cleaned away Hermione summoned a scroll of parchment and faced the expectant room.

"This is the ad we will be running in The Daily Prophet, as well as posting around town. With Dumbledore's permission I will be spending my evenings here from 5 to 9 to oversee the House once we open," she finished and tacked the advertisement to the wall. Everyone rose and walked over to see it, taking in the art depicting a pair of legs and a fairy's wing tips surrounded by the cryptic wording associated with a business of their type.

"God job, Mad," Thomas murmured and the others chimed in appreciatively. Hermione beamed and gave out thanks at both the compliment and the nickname. They had agreed the previous night on Jim's suggested endearment, so long as they remembered to address her properly in front of 'guests'.

With Halloween approaching and on a Saturday, they decided that it would be the perfect night for their grand opening. They moved to the study and went over ideas for decorating after they finished ordering the last of their furnishings.

"Forget decorating," Ginny squealed out, "what about _costumes_?" The other girls joined her in a cacophony of excited chatter so infectious that even Hermione and the guys found themselves babbling away.

"Oh, I know what would be cool!" Kitty suddenly yelled out, her entire face glowing with excitement and grabbing the attention of the room. "What if we all wore a pair of green fairy wings?" Murmurs all seemed to show that the room delighted in the idea.

"Yeah," Ashley chimed in, "we could charm them so that they won't get messed up or anything when we're fucking." An immediate silence fell over the room as everyone stared at the small girl. But the silence was broken just as quickly by a roar of laughter and hearty clapping.

Ideas flew around the rest of the day and the study was full of sketches, transfigurated clothing, and a slew of adornments while charmed pairs of wings fluttered softly around the room.

* * *

The week leading up to Halloween was crazy at best. Morgan and Kitty got into a fistfight over the décor, but made up shortly after Jim intervened and agreed on something completely different. The outside of the House was sprinkled with orange fairy lights, sinister pumpkins (and some bawdy ones as well), and a small colony of bats. The inside boasted more fairy lights and pumpkins, as well as tinsel spiders scurrying around the walls and tables and skulls mounted around sconces. Friday night the House gathered together in their costumes making last-minute alterations and adjustments. The girls seemed inclined to play up to stereotypes and their names when it came to choosing their dressings. 

Shell played up to Ginny's mermaid ideal, and was clad in a corset, panties, stocking and a skirt which went from her hips back and trailed to the floor, leaving the front completely open. Everything had been decorated to look like shimmering ocean-colored scales and she wore a shell necklace to match those trimming the tops of her stockings. Her sandy hair was woven with green ribbons resembling seaweed and she truly looked like an aquatic goddess.

Rose wore a short black flared dress and matching Pointe shoes with laces reaching up to her thighs. Her hair was pulled up with whispy curls falling out of place and with her pale skin she looked like a porcelain ballerina.

Next was Lizzy, clad in a short white mediwitch's gown and bonnet, looking every bit a sadistic nurse as her tattoos seemed even more vivid against the colorless fabric. Kitty had charmed her hair into cat's ears and elongated her canines; her dress was mesh with black velvet trimming the edges and covering her nipples in a swirled pattern, while velvet panties (with a tail), super-high heels and a collar with a silver heart tag brought the look together. Hermione noticed her nails were curved and filed to points as she spun around for the room.

Morgan stepped forward dressed in a forest green peasant top under a black corset edged with lace, and a plaid skirt with tall boots. Her red hair was messily pulled up and she was smoking a long bone pipe, looking every bit the tavern wench.

She sat back down and behind her was Ashley, wearing a white latex button-up shirt with a collar and short sleeves tucked into a black circle skirt, with latex stocking and shiny black Mary Janes. A black and green tie was tied around her wrist and her pigtailed hair was tied with green ribbons and bows. A thin black collar with short sharp spikes could be seen as she kept the top of the shirt unbuttoned.

Kate dressed in an elegant green and black gown with a large petticoat, a matching green cloak trimmed in black fur and a spiked silver crown set with emeralds along with matching necklaces and rings. She looked like a medieval queen and Tom, dressed as a knight in leather armor knelt before her and kissed her hand while spouting off poetry as she blushed.

Elise had her hair pulled up and charmed into a Victorian powdered wig, her skin also powdered pale with a large black beauty mark hovering near her red lips. The cream gown consisted of large bell sleeves with elastic at the top holding them on her upper arms, a tight corset and a full skirt that swept the ground behind her, but ended at her knees in front, showing off her pale tights and small pearly shoes with a heel of good height.

Jim wore a black leather jacket with no shirt and tight black pants with chained biker boots. He topped off the look with a black bandanna covered in green skulls and the girls all crowded around him, running their fingers over his toned chest and oohing excitedly. Hermione could easily picture him on the cover of a muggle magazine posing astride a motorcycle.

He stepped over and pulled Ginny up so she could show off her look. Thigh-high boots left a slice of skin at their tops before cutting it off again with a leather miniskirt and a buckled corset. Her hair was pulled into a strict bun, and her neck and wrists were strapped in matching leather cuffs. She whipped her boot swiftly with the crop in her right hand and the loud SMACK echoed through the room. An appearance altering charm changed her hair to match Rose's, and her make-up re-shaped her face in much the same way as Hermione's. She looked a good 5 years older and meaner than any Death Eater Hermione had ever seen.

Lastly Hermione stood up and joined her friend in the center of attention. She had applied her appearance altering charm and worked her hair into thick doll curls; a pair of short twisted black horns broke through the front and curved backwards just slightly. She, too, wore a black corset, but it was adorned with silver snakes as clasps and had dark green lacing. The black circle skirt she wore with it had matching green lacing down the sides, and snake-shaped suspenders could be seen peeking from underneath where they held the lace of her black stockings in their mouths. Her tall heels were adorned with shimmering green flames, which could only be seen on the black surface when the light hit it a certain way and the illusion also carried up the back of her nylons. A wide silver choker made up of hundreds of tiny pyramid studs rested along her collarbone lending a simple touch of elegance to her overall look. A pair of cuffs matched her corset with a single silver snake wound around each one and Ginny joked that Hermione had "gone Slytherin".

Dumbledore granted Hermione with a pass for Ginny to stay the weekend there and allowing them both to stay Friday night, so they relaxed for the evening playing games and drinking or watching the others while addressing the special invitations being sent out to a number of people. The list had been acquired by a friend of Ashley's who had worked in the underground brothels of Knockturn Alley, and included some of the most important people in Wizarding society. When it was her turn doing such, Elise never noticed that one of the invites she addressed was to none other than Severus Snape, Potions Master.

* * *

A/N: A little bit shorter, but for some reason the longer the chapter, the faster my inspiration slips away (which is why Parlor of Shadows has most chapters averaging around 3 pages in Word). Next chapter we see the House grand opening and you know what (or rather WHO) that means! Review! 


	4. Like Minded

A/N: I wanted to take a moment to recommend two books to all you guys out there: "_Madam: Inside A Nevada Brothel_" By Lora Shaner and "_Brothel: Mustang Ranch and Its Women_" By Alexa Albert. These two books are my subconscious inspirations for this story. They will drive any preconceived notion you may have about the industry from your mind and will fill you with joy, laughter, and sometimes heart-wrenching sadness.

Also, my group HMSstranger has been updated with more that 70 (art) images of Hermione! Be sure to check it out.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Hermione fiddled nervously with her hair as she glanced over to the magical clock hanging in the study. While the center of it showed the time, the outer circle was much like the clock hanging in the Weasley's house, with hands to represent each of the girls in the House and symbols showing where they were or what they were up to. She had actually gotten the idea from the one at the Burrow, and modified it for her purposes. You see, the girls were not allowed to sleep with anyone outside of the House for fear of contracting a sexually transmitted disease. They were each tested by Madam Puddifoot (who, as it turned out, was a licensed mediwitch familiar with girls working in such establishments) and if they were to engage in relations elsewhere a new test would have to be conducted. Hermione fitted the clock with small bells, each of which made a distinct chiming alarm if a girl did just that. With most of them out in the village shopping you can understand her slight anxiety.

Ginny had, at her request, helped her to create a new costume. She felt she needed something more elaborate and sophisticated as the Madame, and her friend agreed. So now she sat there wearing a full black silk skirt that reminded her of Belle's (from Beauty and the Beast), but the front came to an end just above her stockings, showing flashes of skin and her snake garters. The bell sleeves were designed much the same as Elise's, but they consisted of a black mesh, trimmed with the same silk of the skirt. Her top was transfigured into a matching underbust corset with mesh cups attached leaving her nipples to be covered only by some strategically placed velvet rose silhouettes. They finished off the look with a pair of shiny black 9" platform heels, and Hermione opted to keep the silver necklace and twisted horns.

A loud whistle of appreciation brought her attention to the doorway where Jim was standing eyeing her hungrily. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes-- make that eye," he winked and Hermione grinned.

"I take it, then, that you like the changes?"

"Like? Hell, I'm ready to quit just so I can try to have a go at you!"

Hermione blushed and tapped over to him, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you, Jim!"

"I'm serious."

Ginny walked in and crossed her arms. "And I thought you only had an eye for me," she murmured in mock-hurt.

"Well, if I can get the two of you together I won't have to strain trying to watch just one," he smiled, waggling his brows, and pulled Ginny into the hug with Hermione. Both girls giggled and smacked his arms and chest playfully.

"The scandal!" Elise feigned shock and fanned herself as she entered the room.

"I've got plenty to go around," he joked suggestively at Elise and she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Come on, you lot; it's almost 7 and we have to make sure everyone is ready by 9. Mama's going to bring up some tea and sandwiches in a bit, so be sure and eat a bit; we can't have nerves eating away at empty stomachs."

Hermione and Ginny smiled and thanked Elise before going to check on the others.

* * *

Severus slipped off to his room, stopping only to deduct points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor when he came across an amorous pair who stupidly thought the dungeons would be the best place to show their affections for one another. A shot of firewhiskey later he stood in front of his mirror, admiring the leather pants he had slipped into. The headmaster, in another one of his barmy schemes, had decided that a Halloween ball would further lift the spirits of the students and faculty. Dressed in his usual forbidding robes, he had added a sinister pair of twisted black horns to his head to appease Dumbledore's request that he come in costume. Now that he was back in his rooms he decided to keep the horns and change into something less restricting. The pants, a Christmas present from Draco, were one of his favorite articles of clothing, but he rarely found occasion to wear them. Donning a tight black shirt he surveyed the look once more and snatched up a brocade frock coat as he swept from his rooms.

With the ball in full swing he was grateful that he could leave the castle unnoticed. Almost to the gates, however, he was stopped by someone calling his name. He visibly relaxed upon seeing that it was Draco, dressed in similar pants, but wearing a frilly black poet's shirt, leather bucket boots, and a tricorn hat. "Yes, _Captain_?" Severus smirked.

"Father's meeting me at the Green Fairy, which is were I assume you're headed as well," he smiled. Severus nodded once and threw an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Debauchery awaits," he smirked and the two strolled onwards, singing an obscure pirate shanty.

* * *

Hermione could not have been more pleased at the turnout. The House was bustling with activity as the girls flitted about, mixing and mingling when they weren't "occupied". She and Ginny moved about between the study and the stairs, keeping watch for any problems or queries that might arise. She swept through the Bar and Lounge a couple of times, meeting and welcoming guests who took the time to bestowed their compliments upon her. She only had to clarify a handful of times that she was the Madame, and the word traveled to the other guests quickly. Lucius Malfoy stopped her at the top of the stairs to give her his gratifying approval, sealed with a kiss on the hand, while he was being led up by Lizzy. She thanked him politely and made her way to the plateau, amused at the sight of the former Death Eater dressed as a gladiator, leather "skirt" and all. She was not entirely surprised, though, as her shock meter had already been destroyed when Argus Filch, Hogwarts' sadistic caretaker, showed up in a latex gimp suit. Ashley came out of her room to grab a cup of tea and murmured to Hermione about how he was currently strung up by the ankles licking her shoes and ashtray cleaned.

Leaning on the railing she looked into the Bar and saw Draco chatting with Ginny over drinks. She smiled and continued surveying until someone in the Lounge caught her eye. No, it couldn't be. _Yeah, and Filch isn't being beaten by a Japanese schoolgirl_. She stood up straight and took a moment to compose herself before heading down the stairs. Ginny introduced her to Draco, who gave his compliments in much the same manner as his father, as she ordered two drinks from Tom. Lifting them carefully she glided from the Bar and into the Lounge, coming to a stop in front of her evil potions master who was settled on the velvet couch. His eyes traveled from the floor up, taking in every detail of her body, until he reached her soft smile and welcoming eyes. He stood and bowed to her politely.

"Madame, I am Severus Snape. It is a pleasure to meet you," he murmured and would have kissed her hand had she not been holding a drink.

"Mr. Snape, the pleasure is all mine."

"Please, call me Severus," his voice as velvet as the couch caressed her and his eyes never left hers.

"A drink?" she asked, holding out a glass to him, which he gratefully took and he waved his hand to the seat he was occupying.

"Would you care to have a seat, Madame?"

"Thank you," she blushed and sat down, gesturing for him to sit beside her. She found herself amazed by his formal manners, the like of which she would expect from a pureblood. She surmised that he must have picked it up from all the time spent with Lucius.

"I must say, Madame, that this place is truly extraordinary," he said as his eyes scanned the room and moved back to hers.

"Again, thank you, Severus," she purred out his name and was delighted to see him shiver slightly. "Have you, er," she fought a blush, "been familiar with the previous establishments of this type?"

"Hrm, oh yes," he directed his eyes once more to hers as he noticed the horns adorning her head were almost the same as his, a fact that he noted was not lost on her as her eyes flicked to the pair protruding from his hair and back to his dark orbs. "I had visited a few in Knockturn Alley as well as muggle London, but nothing even close to this caliber." She was amazed at the sight of his soft, almost shy, smile. He found his heart racing as she smiled back at him, pleased.

"I must say," she lifted a hand and reached up to touch his horns, noting that his eyes widened, but he did not flinch, "that we seem to share the same page as far as costumes are concerned." His smile broadened and she sipped her drink, finding her mouth suddenly going dry.

"Yes, the likeness was not lost on me," he chuckled lightly and she thought she would melt. _Get a grip, Hermione, _her conscience screamed,_ this is Professor Snape, evil bat of the dungeons, destroyer of Gryffindor house points!_

"See anyone you like?" she asked, eyes scanning the room. She squashed the disappointment she suddenly felt with the question.

"I daresay I have, but propriety states that I am not allowed to indulge myself with her," he almost whispered and she felt a fire flare through her blood as he lifted her hand delicately and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Her eyes snapped back to his and she blushed in realization.

_Oh, dear sweet Circe! I wonder… NO! I can't! It would be so wrong! But then, Merlin, it feels so right!_ She took a deep breath to shut her mind up. "I suppose," she found herself saying softly, "It depends on the form of indulgence." A spark of curiosity flickered across his eyes. "Tell me, Severus," she purred again, leaning closer to him, "do you fancy settling someplace more quiet; someplace a bit more _stimulating_ to the oft overlooked sensuality of the mind?"

He found his head nodding before his mind had a chance to make a decision for him. Smiling, she set down her glass and stood, offering him her hand. He took the delicate flesh in his own and rose, settling her soft hand in the crook of his arm. "Lead the way, Madame." She took him into the foyer and up the stairs; had he been able to pay attention to anything other than her he would have noticed the grin Draco had sent his way.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I want to send a nod to "_The Apprenticeship_" by stashleigh for the Filch inspiration! Please review and then be sure to check out her story – it's awesome!

I know Sevvie seems a little OOC, but I think he might be the kind of person to be more relaxed around people he is more comfortable with, hence the interaction between Draco and himself.


	5. Fulfilling

A/N: Ooh! Another chappie! I have to say that this chapter did not go the way I expected it to, but that is because the characters had other ideas. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

They turned left at the top of the stairs and walked past several doors before reaching an archway on the right. Severus' eyes made a vain attempt to scan the room, but failed when the first thing they glanced at was the far wall, covered from top to bottom in books. He quickly wiped the surprise off his face and schooled it into blankness as he looked back to her. But Hermione could see the soft glittering of hope in his onyx eyes and she giggled softly while patting his arm.

"It's okay," she smiled, "I understand." Unhooking her hand from his arm she tilted her head just barely towards the main wall. Before she could even complete the action, however, Severus had already swept over and was scanning the titles like so many different types of candy. Hermione had a fleeting thought, wondering if she was really seeing her evil specter of a professor as the child he once might have been. He suddenly snapped around and Hermione gasped unintentionally. Severus Snape was SMILING. No, not just smiling, BEAMING! Hermione broke into a shy smile and blushed softly.

"Are these," he gestured with his hands, "all yours, Madame?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"Just a small part of my collection. Feel free to borrow one, if you'd like, so long as you do not keep it longer than a week." She tensed a little as he stared at for a long moment before gliding towards her and taking her face in his long hands. His suddenly serious face moved towards hers swiftly, but stopped just millimeters from her lips, never breaking eye contact. Hermione's heart was racing and her breathing had turned quick and shallow. Her mind, however, was simply frozen.

"Madame," he murmured softly, his breath tickling her lips, "May I kiss you?" Her eyes darted to his mouth and back and she answered him by leaning closer until her lips captured his. Her mind seemed to have thawed and was now screaming, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? This – is – your – TEACHER!_ Right now he's not! _In that case, _you_ are supposed to be a MADAME, not one of the girls! How will-- Is that his tongue?_ Yeah, now sod off!

She parted her lips as his tongue prodded softly; he tasted of vanilla with hints of cinnamon and cloves, the taste mixing with the soft smell of musk and sandalwood permeating her nostrils. One of her hands had snaked into his hair and she found it to be soft and thick. The feel of it around her fingers made her moan into the kiss and Severus pulled her closer, echoing the sound. His hands tangled in her thick curls as he cradled her head, and tipped it back, his lips tracing their way across her jaw and neck.

"Severus?" she asked breathily.

"Hrmm?"

"Let's go to my room." He looked up and saw her eyes flashing hungrily. She slipped away and strode through the archway, stopping with one hand on the frame to toss him a wink before she skipped down the hall to the room in the very center. Severus seemed dazed for a moment but quickly ran out after her and threw his arms around her waist as she opened the door. He kicked it closed as they tumbled inside and she pulled him towards the bed. The fluttering of her wings was tickling his chest, so he released his hold and spun her around, knocking her back on the bed and climbing between her legs to capture her lips once more while he pulled off his coat and tossed it aside.

Severus leaned on his left arm as his right hand traveled slowly from her calf to her knee and his fingertips danced along her thigh, stopping at the hem of her stocking. Licking his way down her neck, he would nip at her skin sporadically causing soft whimpering moans to flow from deep in her throat. Her eyes rolled back with a moan as his hips bucked forward involuntarily, his hardness bumping against her in just the right spot.

He shifted his weight and ran his hands under her skirt, hooking his fingers on either side of her panties and sliding them down to her knees while his lips played across the mesh covering her weighty breasts. She made soft mewling sounds when his hands came up and pulled down the sheer fabric, freeing the pink tipped mounds, which he took one of between his lips, the other being rolled gently between his expert fingers. And, oh yes, they were _expert_ fingers, she realized as his free hand moved down between them, his spidery fingers caressing her gently before a single digit slipped inside her folds, finding her swollen nub with startling accuracy.

Hermione's sharp intake of breath made him growl lowly, but he couldn't stop the moan that cried out around her nipple when his finger stretched down and dipped inside her wetness. She made a small gasping sound as he pushed it into her gently, the soft muscles squeezing each joint. Severus closed his eyes and listened to the erotic noises she made as he stroked his finger back and forth, rubbing her from the inside as his thumb stimulated from the outside. Her chest pressed against his cheek with every arch of her back until he sat up abruptly and removed his hand, quickly moving down her body and pulling her knickers off completely. Hermione made to protest the loss of touch but it died in her throat as she looked down and saw his eyes and horns over the short curls between her legs. The lust and hunger swirled in his eyes and she truly thought he looked like a demon. A _very sexy_ demon.

_If this is what Satan looks like, please send me straight to He-- Oh!_ Her thoughts slammed to a halt as the tip of his tongue darted between her folds in a most delicate manner. As it swiped over her engorged button she let out a guttural moan and her legs jerked together. Severus grabbed her thighs with his strong hands and held them apart as his tongue worked more forcefully, his eyes never leaving hers. The sheets crumpled in her grasp weren't enough and she replaced them with two handfuls of his hair as she screamed out in orgasm.

"Oh-OH! Se-Se-Oh! Mmmmm! Gods… SEVERUS! Aaaahhhh-ha…" The lines of his face deepened and she could tell he was grinning evilly, reveling in the knowledge that he was the one making her gasp with such passion. As her breathing began to calm he kissed his way along her thighs, stopping at the snake clasp of her garter and fingering it lovingly. She watched him with a serene smile and his eyes moved to hers again as he stood up.

Hermione's eyes followed his hands as they moved to his pants, unbuckling the belt and working the buttons open. His eyes stayed locked on her, watching as her cinnamon colored ones widened and her mouth formed an 'O' when he pulled his engorged flesh from its constraints. He let is left hand drop back to the side, but his right one moved along the organ, stroking it slowly. Her eyes snapped to his and she saw he was watching her with dark, hooded eyes; the look clearly saying, 'Big, I know… think you can handle it?'

She moved to the edge of the bed, her skirt hiking over her hips with the movement. Her fingers stretched towards it slowly, the tips moving across the surface as he removed his own hand and let her small grasp surround it. She squeezed it gently, her fingers barely connecting with her thumb and he moaned softly. Hermione was no virgin, but her experiences had always been with boys, never a man, and never with anyone close to this size. Her hand moved in a slow rhythm and she found herself moving closer until her lips were barely caressing the swollen tip.

Severus' breathing became shallow in anticipation and Hermione looked up into his eyes as her lips wrapped around his sensitive head. His eyes fluttered shut with a moan and she ran her tongue around him, sliding her soft mouth down his shaft with a slow bobbing motion. He tangled his left hand into her hair and reached down with his other to play with one of her erect nipples. She sucked him deeper at the unexpected contact and he threw his head back as his member reached the back of her throat. She pulled back to the head before she had a chance to gag and slid her lips along the length again. She repeated the motion a few more times before Severus pulled his hips back, releasing him from her mouth with a pop.

Their eyes locked and Severus grabbed her knees, knocking her back on the bed as he settled between her legs, one hand on the bed beside her and the other guiding himself to her moist entrance. With his organ in position he placed his other hand on her side and bent his head down to kiss her softly. His tongue snaked into her expectant mouth and he pressed his hips forward, both of them moaning as he entered her slowly. He knew from his earlier ministrations that she was a tight fit, so he took his time, allowing her muscles to adjust around his large girth. Her small hands reached down and pulled his shirt up causing him to break the kiss for a moment while he pulled it over his head and threw it off in a haste to recapture her lips. She traced her fingers over the muscles on his back as he deepened the kiss. Overtaken with lust her manicured nails dug into the flesh and he growled into her mouth before biting down on her lower lip and burying himself to the hilt with a rough thrust.

She gasped and moaned lightly and he halted all movement from the waist down, kissing her gently to ease away the sudden pain. As her body relaxed she returned the kiss more forcefully and he slowly pulled out from her and pushed back in, using his large tool to massage her intimate flesh, the movements becoming quicker and easier. They breathed erratically into each other and his hand moved between their bodies again, fingertips circling the sensitive spot with increasing speed, as his deep strokes became forceful thrusts. She whimpered and cried out as another orgasm washed over, the muscles clenching around him as he slammed into her with a rising urgency, reaching his own climax deep inside her as her nails threatened to draw blood from his back and their moans reverberated around the warm room.

Neither of them moved as they fought to regain normal breathing, Severus making small gasps as his muscle twitched inside of her and Hermione holding him close as her own muscles relaxed. As the two became calm, Severus looked into her eyes and kissed her softly and Hermione was tempted to say 'lovingly', but she knew such a thing was not possible. Without allowing her mind to interfere she was simply content to lose herself in the deep, post-coital kiss.

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear! I think I need to go find my husband or take a cold shower now. When you are able to put your mind back into sorts, please review! ;) 


	6. The Morning After

A/N: OMG, I'm still alive! Sorry, everyone, for the delay. After I posted chapter 5 my computer crashed and I had to switch over to my hubby's. Well, his computer, with it's lack of Word, was not conducive to writing, so I installed OpenOffice. Sorry, ffnet, but OpenOffice SUCKS! I really don't like it as much as Word, so I tend to get writer's block every time I open it. Anyway, then I got a job and I actually have to be at work soon, so I'm writing this chapter so I can get it up! I'll try to write more again soon! ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled the crisp morning air deeply, letting the freshness touch his very soul, before he exhaled completely and re-opened his eyes to the pre-dawn twilight. Stopping outside the gates of Hogwarts, he walked over to a stone bench, giving a small twitch of his wand to remove the snow, and sat down down with smiling sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver case; flipping it open revealed three brown cigarettes and a heavy waft of clove oil. His long fingers reached down caressing the length of the middle cigarette and gently removed it, placing it between his lips as his other hand closed the case and slipped it away. With his head bent low Severus snapped his fingers hard beside the tip, igniting it as he took a long drag and sat back, watching the colors unfold in the sky.

He had truly enjoyed himself with 'the Madame'. Rolling his neck to relax the muscles he smiled widely as he remembered the night/morning. She had ordered up a tray of fruits, juices and liquors to keep them fueled, which they shared between their bouts of passion. He could not remember having such a night of intimacy ever before, and was hoping to be in her private company many more times.

_But now_, he wondered, _how will I ever make it through a school day? _He yawned, watching the wispy tendrils of smoke dancing in front of him. A few more drags and he knocked the cherry off, replacing the clove cigarette to its confinement as he walked through the gates and up the path to the school. Once he was back in his chambers he changed into a pair of black boxers and summoned an elf to bring him some food, all the while trying to remember the last time he had wanted to eat more than two meals in a 24 hour period. He wolfed down the food and lazily crawled into bed, settling beneath his covers to dream about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in her potions class on Tuesday afternoon, fiddling with her quill nervously. How was she going to make it through class watching and listening to him without thinking of Saturday night? She had just finished setting up her area as Harry and Ron sat on either side of her, quickly trying to lay out their items before Professor Snape arrived to class. Hermione inhaled deeply when the door slammed open and he whipped into the room. His eyes scanned over the students as he took a mental roll call and she was sure she blushed when his gaze passed across hers. With a sigh she began the assignment, trying to divert all of her attention from him.

"Miss Granger," the sharp voice brought her harshly back to reality, "that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and detention."

Hermione knitted her brows in confusion. "I-- I'm sorry?" Harry and Ron elbowed her simultaneously.

"Make that a week's worth of detentions, beginning tonight," his menacing tone changed to a sardonic one as he added, "that should give you plenty of time to stare at me, unless you'd like more?"

"No! Uh, no, _sir_," she shook her head before blushing deeply. Snickers were heard from the Slytherins, but she ignored them and went back to her potion.

"What was that, Mione?" Harry asked as soon as they left the classroom.

"What was what?"

"You were daydreaming for a good ten minutes," Ron supplied and arched a brow at her as she blushed again and ducked her head behind the books she was carrying.

"I don't know... I think I didn't get enough sleep at night, is all. I'm going to head up to my room and lie down, I think," she mumbled and quickened her pace up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked over to the bed carrying a tray of food. When Hermione didn't show up for dinner she asked the boys, who told her about the detentions and how she had wanted to maybe nap. She was naturally worried for her friend and had an elf bring in some food after she reached the room, insisting that Hermione eat and talk.

"Look, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but maybe you can use these detentions as a way for him to see you in a different light," Ginny said as she reached for a cookie.

"How am I going to do that? He's going to thing I'm even more of an insufferable _child_ than he did before!"

"Have you thought about just telling him at the Green Fairy?"

"Haven't you read enough literature to know that that would backfire and he would hate me even more?"

"In the literature _I_ read, they always end up having some steamy make-up sex," she grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You and your bloody trashy romances. I'd better get going or else I'll be late for detention."

"I'll be waiting when you get back and you can tell me how truly horrible it was."

"Thanks, Gin," was her sarcastic reply. "Just make sure you've got cookies."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the tin, Ginny held it out for her friend who had just come raging through the door, cursing and growling.

"BLOODY BASTARD GIT!" she seethed, as she snatched a cookie from the tin and sat down angrily on the bed.

"Oooooh," Ginny cooed and Hermione gritted her teeth, making a serious effort to not throw her cookie at the girl.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood."

"That bad?"

"Worse." Hermione chomped the cookie and stared angrily off into space.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

With a sigh she set her cookie down and grabbed up a pillow, clutching it tightly to her chest and resting her chin atop it. "I don't know. He was just being a dick the whole time, yelling at me if I so much as took two breaths before I was done chopping and brewing."

"He let you make a _potion_? That doesn't sound so bad. Aside from the dicketry ,I mean."

"It wouldn't have been bad at all, but he kept insulting me and calling me a 'stupid _girl_' and an 'idiotic _child_' at every opportunity. He makes me feel like such an imbecile here, and he's so cold and unfeeling. I was used to it for so long, but now that I've seen that gentle, passionate side of him I can't go back to blissful ignorance."

"Mya, look; you remember how I said earlier that you should use these detention as a way for him to see you differently? Well, I think you should do exactly that. If it doesn't work, oh well. But if it _does_ work..."

"I don't know, Gin. I really don't want detentions for the rest of the year."

"Yeah," Ginny snorted while rolling her eyes, "I'm so sure that you would just _hate_ having to spend every night with--" She was cut off as Hermione's pillow knocked her upside the head. "HEY!"

"Okay," Hermione giggled, "let's hear your 'grand plan'..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Short, I know, but there's some goodies coming up! Also, be sure to join the H.M.S. Stranger Yahoo! Group for fic challenges and the like!


	7. Best Laid Plans

**A/N:** Here I am again! This is another short one, but it's full of surprises that I actually had wanted to hold off on revealing for a while. I think I might have gotten rabies from one of the plot bunnies...

Enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood outside of the potions classroom door with sweaty palms, and shaking slightly from nervousness. Maybe vowing her fates to dear Ginny wasn't such a great plan after all. Or maybe she was just being silly. He would never notice. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"The password is 'Open Sesame'."

Hermione screamed and almost jumped out of her skin as the taunt was whispered in her ear. It took her a moment to register that she was now turned around, her back pressed into the door and her eyes wide, as she stared at an evilly smirking Professor Snape. Her heart was pounding even harder as his hand reached towards her, and she shivered, closing her eyes as the calloused skin brushed past the exposed flesh of her upper arm.

"Miss Granger, if you would kindly move aside, then perhaps we could begin this detention? Or would you rather we simply stand here like a pair of statues for the night?"

Hermione blushed the brightest red and she opened her eyes, finding herself looking up into Snape's glittering black ones. When he sighed impatiently she followed the length of his arm and, turning, saw that his hand was resting on the door's handle. She ducked her head as the blush flared even more and shuffled out of the way quickly, Snape's eyes never leaving her retreating form until she stopped.

She followed as he swept into the room and paused to hold the door open, slamming it closed behind her and causing her to jump again. Her head snapped up as she thought she heard a laugh from him, but quickly looked down at the floor when she found only an angry sneer.

"Since you seem so interested in the floor all of a sudden, I think you should quite enjoy being up close and personal with it." He waved his wand and a bucket of water appeared in the corner at the front of the room, something dropping into it with a 'plop'. Stifling a sigh she walked to the bucket and looked inside of it to find...

'_A FUCKING CHILD'S TOOTHBRUSH?_' she seethed angrily to herself. She turned to look at Snape, who still stood at the back of the room beside the door.

"Despite the amount of magic this castle holds, it will not clean itself, Miss Granger."

Cursing under her breath she knelt on the floor and pulled out the toothbrush, beginning her scrubbing in the very corner. '_Extra soft. Wonderful,_' she sighed and scrubbed harder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been very pleased when he saw Hermione arrive for detention. He stood in the shadows and eyed her for a few minutes before gliding silently over and terrifying her. He kept his post for a moment by the door, watching the lovely Gryffindor kneeling on the floor with her knees tucked underneath. She wore a too-tight white blouse with short sleeves and only two buttons fastened, an overly short skirt that barely came to the bottom of her buttocks, white knee-high socks and black Mary Janes. He decided to take a seat at his desk to better view the floor show. He drank in the view as he took slow, measured steps, and sat at his desk to grade some papers.

With his task completed, Severus looked over at Hermione again and settled back in his chair with a smile. In the two hours that passed she had barely managed to finish cleaning more than a small area. But what delighted Severus was the fact that while she was so caught up in her task she had failed to notice that the angle at which she sat exposed her entire rear to him. Studying the soft black lace of her thong panties, he was unable to restrain himself anymore. He leaned back comfortably and rubbed his thick erection through his trousers, having to stifle a moan as she grunted in battle with the dirty floor. She could only glimpse his upper body from where she knelt, so he unbuttoned his pants and freed his painfully hard length, stroking the bare flesh gently. He had planned to work slowly, to savor the enjoyment and the feelings, but Hermione appeared to have come across a particularly nasty spot, and scrubbed vigorously. She grunted and panted as her body forcefully rocked forward and back, almost simulating a sexual act, and her guttural growl sent him over the edge. With staccato breaths he erupted, the sticky seed hitting the underside of his desk and splashing back onto his hand, lubricating the last few pleasurable strokes before the orgasm subsided. He sighed and smiled, taking a calm moment to relax and revel in the warm afterglow. With a deep breath he wondered if she knew what had transpired just feet away, but dismissed it as her just being a perfectionist, even in punishment.

"I think that is enough for tonight," his suddenly rough voice almost whispered in a deep baritone after he had cleaned the mess with a twitch of his wand. Hermione stopped all movement for a moment before sitting up and stretching her back, the pops echoing in the sudden silence of the room. Placing her hands back on the floor she stretched her legs to standing, her fingers running up her shins and stopping to rub her knees a moment before she was completely straight. She turned to face him and he almost gasped; the sight of her soaked shirt clinging to her heaving chest and her raw, red knees brought his erection back full-force. Oh, how he wanted to take her now.

She took a few shaky steps and headed slowly to the door as the blood tingled back into her legs. She stopped at the door and turned to look back at her professor.

"Good night, sir."

As she closed the door behind her, she wondered if she should tell Ginny about what occurred in the classroom, the dampness between her legs growing more at the recollection of it. She would worry about Ginny later. Right now she was going to sink into a hot bath and take care of a few things, accompanied by the burning thought of Severus openly stroking himself while she put on her show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus moaned loudly as he came for a second time that night. Gods, that girl would be the death of him! As much as he wanted to let it spill that he knew it was her, he was excited by the secrecy and teasing of it; by watching her attempts to make something click in his mind without coming out and saying it. No, he would have to see how long she would go before cracking.

In the meantime, he would have to thank Ginny for helping him plant those little seeds in Hermione's head the night before...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** OH I AM SO TEH EVILE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Oh, What A Night!

**A/N:** Hey, look! I live! Sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but life has been crazy. This chapter is SUPER short, but this is what I wrote immediately after the last update and had not posted it or even worked on it since then. This story is NOT abandoned - I just need to get my shit back in order. So please, enjoy, and do keep the comments coming! Love, Ange!

* * *

Severus' hand trailed up her backside, the fingertips lightly brushing her most intimate of spots through the thin panties she wore, as he smoothed out the sting from the last slap. He stood leaning with his left hand on the desk and a cocky smirk etched into his face, watching her moan and writhe beneath his touches. Hermione was teetering on the edge and wanted to scream, to cry out so badly and beg him to take her right then! But she was enjoying Severus' control over her. She was bent over his desk, the sharp edge pushing against her hips as her arms were bound and stretched tightly in front of her. 

"You thought I didn't know, did you?" His voice was at an eerily regular pitch as he slowly slid two of his fingers under her panties. "Oh, I knew. The minute I saw you tarted up like some slutty little fuckdoll I knew," he slipped them inside her wetness, moving them slowly as he spoke. "When I kissed you in the library, I knew," she could hear his breathing change as he moved, pulling out his fingers and taking his hand off the desk. His hot breath was suddenly on her ear and she could feel him gently sliding her panties down. "And when I pulled out my hard prick and _fucked_ you, I **KNEW**," he growled, shoving his entire length into her.

With a loud moan she jerked forward, slamming her hips into the footboard of her bed and waking up instantly. Cursing and trembling she crawled back onto her bed and growled, punching her pillows in frustration. It was the third time that night she had a dream similar to this one, and woke up in a compromising position. Peering out of her hangings she saw the dawn stretching across the sky and sighed, rolling onto her back. '_Damn him to hell'_, she thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The door clicked closed and she sat up to look at the door, but no one had entered. She looked around the room at her other dorm mates, but they all had their hangings tightly shut. '_Gods, now I'm hearing things,_' she yawned and stretched before wincing slightly. Why was she so sore? If she was going to frig herself like this every day she would soon find herself unable to walk! She decided to crawl out of bed and head down to breakfast so she could have any chance at all of making through the day.

She arrived at breakfast to find an extremely happy Ginny humming and piling food on a plate, her cheerfulness earning her dirty looks from the half-asleep Gryffindors present. Hermione slid in beside her with a sigh and poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Good morning," Ginny sing-songed as she leaned close and pressed her shoulder to the older girls' in an armless hug. "Sleep well?" When Hermione merely grunted and sipped her juice Ginny spoke again. "How was detention last night?"

Hermione almost choked on her drink, but tried to cover it with a few small coughs. "Horrible, as usual."

"Aww, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Hermione gave her a sly smirk before sipping the juice again. Ginny gasped and leaned closer to whisper, "Spill it, sister."

Hermione mouthed 'later' and grabbed some fruit to nibble on. Ginny stole a careful glance at Severus, to which he responded with the slightest nod of his head. She could see the smirk in his eyes, though.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm evil, I know. And to think that this has just been sitting around doing nothing for so long... :sigh: I'll try to update again soon, but I make no promises! 


End file.
